SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 (English: Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun-12) is a select-fire semi-automatic/pump-action shotgun that was produced by the Italian arms developer Franchi. It's well known for its iconic folding stock, which folds upward and rests on top of the weapon itself. Due to its high production cost and its complexity, as well as importation bans, the SPAS-12 ceased production in 2001. Despite this, it is still an iconic shotgun for its rugged appearance. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat's singleplayer, the SPAS-12 is issued to NATO engineer soldiers. It has high power, short range and an 8 shell capacity. It is semi-automatic and is a very good close-quarters weapon, and even for medium ranges where it can kill an enemy in 3 shots at around 80 feet away. It is the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game, making it more useful than shotguns of the other factions. In multiplayer, the SPAS-12 is featured as the main weapon of the USMC's Engineer Kit. It has a short range but very high power. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, the SPAS12 can be found off of dead mercenaries (around when the player attacks the docks in Acta Non Verba) or as a collectible in Crossing Over. In multiplayer, it is issued to the Demolition kit as an unlockable. It has better handling at the expense of lower accuracy due to its shorter barrel. This means that it has the largest cross hairs of all shotguns. It has an 8 shell capacity (1 in the chamber; 7 in the tube) and each must be manually loaded. Being a pump-action shotgun, it can easily kill in a single shot, but it also has very low range. File:BFBC_SPAS12.jpg|The SPAS12 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer level Oasis File:BFBC_SPAS12_AIMED.jpg|The SPAS12 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In singleplayer, the SPAS-12 Combat can be found on certain levels as a collectible or used by enemies. It can be found with either shells or slugs. The plain version of this weapon can only be found in Heart of Darkness as a collectible, found before getting on the boat following the first firefight, where it is laying next to a shack next to the river. The version with the slugs can be found in Upriver. After Redford tells you to follow him to flank the MG, up the stairs to the right you will find it next to a wall. In multiplayer, the SPAS-12 is unlocked at level 18. It is the third shotgun unlocked. It also features high power, low accuracy and short range like all pump-action shotguns. It can be used by any class, like the rest of the shotguns. Slugs change its damage to about that of a sniper rifle, but remove the range limits of the buckshot, and make it usable at medium-long range, but make it somewhat less effective up close, as there is a lower chance of hitting an opponent. This weapon is highly effective in Arica Harbor Conquest or Cold War, due to the small, tight and infantry-oriented combat seen on those maps. BC2 SPAS-12.png|The SPAS-12 Combat at Heavy Metal in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 SPAS-12 zoomed.png|The zoomed view of the SPAS-12 Combat. 700px-Spas_12_Multiplayer.JPG|The SPAS-12 Combat at Port Valdez in Rush. SPAS12StatsBC2.png|The SPAS-12's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 'returns in ''Battlefield Play4Free. It remains a pump-action shotgun. However, it has usable ironsights and an 8-round tube magazine by default. It also takes several seconds to swap to, as the player's character will unfold the stock, although this is only aesthetic and the player is still able to shoot during the animation. It features high power, short range and can be used by any class, like any other shotgun. Its one-shot kill range is very short, so it should be used in CQC maps like Sharqi. The SPAS does actually the exact same damage as the 870 Combat with the same rate of fire, resulting in a personal preference of choosing between these guns. File:SPAS12 BFP4F.jpg|The SPAS-12 in Battlefield Play4Free File:SPAS12 BFP4F sights.jpg|The SPAS-12's iron sights File:SPAS12 BFP4F menu.jpg|The SPAS-12's menu entry Veteran's SPAS-12 The Veteran's SPAS-12 '''features a higher damage over the standard SPAS-12, increasing the one shot kill chances, as well as a larger magazine of 10 rounds. These benefits come at a higher cost of 560 for unlimited use. The gun's appearance is very rugged and shows heavy use. Elite's SPAS-12 The Elite's SPAS-12 does even more damage per pellet than the Veteran's version and has a larger magazine of 12 rounds to further increase its usefulness. The cost of this gun is 790 for unlimited use or 3000 per day. The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the pistol grip and handguard. Battlefield 3 The SPAS-12 is seen on one of the dogtags in Battlefield 3. It has been confirmed that this dogtag is for the first service star for the USAS-12. However, the SPAS-12 itself will make another appearance in the upcoming Close Quarters downloadable for Battlefield 3, and can be seen in the killfeed and in the intro of the Close Quarters reveal trailer. Spas12dt.PNG|USAS-12 Dogtag with SPAS-12 Engraving SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 in the Close Quarters Trailer Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company the SPAS-12 can be shot without pumping by holding the L1/LT/F then shooting and quickly holding the L1/LT/F again. *In Battlefield 3, the USAS-12 Dog Tag shows a SPAS-12 instead of the USAS. Presumbably, this mistake will be corrected when the Close Quarters expainsion pack comes out, because it brings the SPAS-12 into the game. Videos [[Video:SPAS-12 Combat|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the SPAS-12 Combat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Port Valdez in Conquest mode]] External links *SPAS-12 on Wikipedia *SPAS-12 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free